Scorpion Clan ancestors
Bayushi (12 points) Those who take Bayushi as an ancestor Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 243 have both a blessing and a curse. They gain a kind of Kharmic Tie with one other character. Way of the Scorpion, p. 54 Characters who Have Bayushi as his ancestor * Shosuro Niobu Bayushi Akoru (3 Points) Those who take Bayushi Akoru as an ancestor find themselves forgettable and easily overlooked, which improved their Stealth skills. They always has an ally in the shadows. Unexpected Allies, p. 31 Bayushi Rikoji (4 Points) Those who take Bayushi Rikoji as an ancestor are difficult to deceive by magical or mundane means. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 25 Bayushi Shoju (2 Points) Those who take Bayushi Shoju as an ancestor possess the same cool, calculating mind as the mastermind behind the Scorpion Clan Coup. Bayushi Shunsen (3 Points) Those who take Bayushi Rikoji as an ancestor have an unquestionable loyalty to their lords. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 26 Bayushi Tangen (2 points) Those who take Bayushi Tangen as an ancestor Can't Lie but learn quicker in the school. Way of the Scorpion, p. 57 Bayushi Tesaguri (2 points) Those who take Bayushi Tesaguri as an ancestor are always paid 50% more gold for any service they perform. They also receive finer gifts than they deserve. On the other hand, they can't keep a secret which they will spill it the first chance they get. Way of the Scorpion, p. 55 Shosuro (8 points) Those who take Shosuro as an ascentor are guided in any action involving stealth, acting, or deceit. If they ever betray the Scorpion Clan, disobey their superiors, or become corrupted by the Lying Darkness or the Shadow Dragon, Shosuro will immediately abandon them. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 244 Shosuro Furuyari (2 points) Those who take Shosuro Furuyari as an ancestor are great actors. Way of the Scorpion, p. 61 Shosuro Hyobu (5 points) Those who take Shosuro Hyobu as an ancestor share her love of Ryoko Owari, and are granted with her guidance and protection. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 46 Shosuro Ikawa (6 points) Those who take Shosuro Ikawa as an ancestor have a selfless devotion to the greater good of their family and clan. Shosuro Itode (1 points) Those who take Shosuro Itode as an ancestor share his determination and persistence in the face of almost certain failure, but they are despised by the Scorpion Clan. Bearers of Jade, p. 61 Shosuro Sushanume (2 points) Those who take Shosuro Sushanume as an ancestor can subtly change the mood of others. Soshi Burezu (4 points) Those who take Soshi Burezu as an ancestor are as hardy as the Lying Darkness's minions, turning aside attacks that should kill them. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 61 Soshi Saibankan (5 points, 4 points for Scorpion magistrates) Those magistrates who take Soshi Saibankan as an ancestor master Investigation, Law, Heraldry and History. Way of the Scorpion, p. 63-64 Saibankan will abandon any who ever knowingly break the law or allow another to break it in his presence, unless he did so on the orders of his superiors within the Scorpion Clan. Great Clans, p. 230 Soshi Seiryoku (6 points) Those who take Soshi Seiryoku as an ancestor have undying hatred of those who willingly sell their souls to the Lying Darkness, and for the enigmatic Kolat. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 60 Soshi Takasho (5 points) Those who take Soshi Takasho as an ancestor can draw their attention to minute details that they might otherwise miss, increasing their powers of perception to levels far beyond the norm. Yogo (6 points) Those who take Yogo as an ancestor have an innate maho skill, and become tainted each time they used it. Way of the Scorpion, p. 65 Yogo will abandon any who ever fall in love, since this means he will succumb to his curse. Yogo Asami (6 points) Those who take Yogo Asami as an ancestor have such a beauty that might focus their considerable wiles on a single target, who lose concentration as he became fascinated with the magnificent creature before him. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 77 Yogo Itoju (5 points) Those who take Yogo Itoju as an ancestor are selfless opponents of the Shadowlands and all its influences. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 76 Yogo Junzo (8 points) Those who take the infamous Yogo Junzo as an ancestor may weaken others with the dark energy of their own souls. Category:Ancestors